Dude, We Adopted A Baby From China!
by LoveLaurel101
Summary: Stan and Wendy have gotten into a really "Sticky Situation" this time! Ha-ha, it's a really cute Stendy story! Please read and review! Not a LoveLaurel101 story, a BFF wrote it!


**Hey! This is NOT LoveLaurel101's story! This is my Best Friend "Pilar's" story! Love ya! Hope you enjoy it, it's AH-Mazing!**

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own South Park of course! **

Prologue

It had been a long year. Stan and Wendy had gotten married a little more than a year ago. They had got hitched, and had a wild honeymoon in Vegas. So wild their relationship had almost crymbled to the ground.

"Dude, We Adopted a Baby From China!"

The wedding and the reception was pretty calm and nice and small. The reception was nice and quaint, except for the fact that Cartman pissed in the chocolate fountain. So he isn't coming to Butters wedding (whenever that'll be).

But the only thing that made the marriage start to spiral downward was the 2 weeks in Las Vegas for the honeymoon. On the first night, they went swimming in the hotel's honeymoon suite pool. On day 2, they went sightseeing and gambling later that night. They only gambled $100 because neither Stan nor Wendy were lucky. So they went back to their suite empty handed and sober (thankfully)!

But day 3 was a real doozy! The couple was feeling quite rich so they went to the bar and bought the oldest bottle of wine. They drank the whole thing by themselves in less than 2 hours, just Stan and Wendy. They were 3 sheets to the wind. They then decided to go out and drink and gamble some more. But today they took half of their vacation funds to the casino. They didn't win anything except a stuffed walrus from a crane machine.

Wendy had stumbled around most of the casino looking for somewhere to lay down and go to sleep. Stan on the other hand felt like shit. He was heaving up chipotles and purple wine. Thank God he made it to the bathroom in time, but not in a toilet, rather a urinal. On both sides of him there were to grown men taking a piss. So that made him puke even more. It was kind of like a Terrence and Philip episode.

All while that was happening Wendy was lying on one big leather couch watching infomercials devastating Haitian earthquake. The one that Wendy was watching was about how orphanages in China are at their maximum capacity and that you should adopt a Chinese baby. It gave the adoption agency's information. Wendy scribbled all of that down on an old napkinand instantly rushed over to one of the casino's computers.

Wendy Marsh typed in the adoption agency's web site address. She had quickly found an adoption form and printed it out and looked it over.

_Foreign Adoption Form_

_1) Name of mother and father: _ __

_2) DOB of mother and father: _/_/_ _/_/__

_3) Occupations: _ __

_4) Pets and/or Children (Breeds and/or Ages): __

_5) Reasons to Adopt a Foreign Baby: __

_6) Please send us a picture of your family (no pets please). Include names and ages. Then send to CAC 1829 Beijing Place Beijing, China 05815. Thanks, look forward to hearing from us in 5-7 days of the mailing date._

Wendy quickly filled out the form and envelope and submitted it into a mailbox. Stan walked over to Wendy.

"Hon, you smell like vomit!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Thanks you're cool. At least I don't smell like a freaking mini-bar!" Stan muttered.

"Come on, I think we have one of those 'Do Not Disturb' sign. Let's go try it out!" Wendy giggled. And with that she pulled Stan into the elevator.

On the 4th day, Stan and Wendy Marsh felt like a train had hit them at full speed. That day they slept and stayed in bed. They only reason they ever got out of bed was to go throw up.

By day 5 they had gained control of their bowels and stomachs. Then they HAD to sit down and talk about everything that had happened 2 nights ago.

"What happened the other night? We were totally wasted!" Stan cried.

"IDK. I remember lying down and watching TV. Then I got up and got on the computer, printed something off, filling out answers to whatever it was and then I think I mailed it. Then we came back to the room and ya know we got it on…" she answered.

"What the hell did you fill out?"

"I don't remember. There was an infomercial on TV and I wanted what they were selling, so I printed off the form they told me about. Then I had to mail it into them."

"Oh my God, you probably bought a male stripper! Geez Wendy! I thought you knew what you were doing!" Stan yelled. Then there was a knock on their door.

"Hello? This is Jose, I'm here to clean your room," a Spanish man said happily on the other side.

"Go away Jose! We don't want any of your Nachos Bellgrande!" Stan screamed.

"Stanley! That's so racist!" Wendy whispered.

"I'm sorry sir… I'm new. I do make tacos not nachos," Jose said.

"Just leave!" Stan yelled. They knew that he had left because they heard him scream "adios!" down the hallway.

"Stan! I remembered! I filled out an adoption form!"

"What for? A cat name Chubbs?" he asked.

"No! For a baby."

"A baby bird? A baby puppy?"

"No silly goose! A little human baby. A little Chinese baby," she said excitedly.

"What? I'm not ready for a baby!" he said. He felt like he could start puking again.

"But you love kids! Especially Cartman," she smiled.

"I f***ing hate Cartman!" Stan screamed.

"Now, don't say that! They are gonna call us in a little less than a week. I'm so happy!"

"I have to go throw up now. Then I have to Kyle and get some air. I'll be back after bit. You can do whatever. I don't think I'll be coming back for a while," Stan said as he shut the door to the bathroom. For the next half an hour all you could hear was Stan throwing up even more.

Finally, when Stan stopped vomiting, he got cleaned up and stormed out leaving Wendy alone with her thoughts.

The first thing Stan did was go down to the hotel bar and got a glass of Scotch. He downed it in like 15 seconds. Stan wasn't much of a drinker, but when life wasn't the greatest, he would usually down a scotch, beer, or vodka.

After that drink, Stan fumbled through his pockets to find his cell. He found his phone and dialed Kyle's number. Thankfully he answered.

"Hey man. How's your honeymoon going?" Kyle asked.

"It was great, well until last night," Stan sighed.

"What happened? Did you catch Wendy with a Canadian?"

"No… something worse!"

"With Cartman?" Kyle shrieked.

"No… dude, we adopted a baby from China!" Stan said.

"You're joking right. I mean you're great with kids, like Cartman. But already? You don't even have a house together yet," Kyle said.

"Why the f*** does everyone say I'm good with Cartman?"

"Anyways, why did you guys adopt a baby?"

"I have no idea! Dude I'm confused, but we were drunk, so that's why," Stan sighed uneasily. He could hear someone mumbling on the other end.

"Who else is with you?" Stan asked.

"Oh just Bebe. We had a play-date last night and it turned into a sleepover," Kyle replied.

"Ummm… OK awkward. I'll let ya go now. I gotta take a walk anyway. I'll call you later if I find anything else out."

"OK man… good luck. And Bebe says hey," Kyle said.

"Same here. Bye," Stan ended.

Stan shoved his phone his phone in his pocket and started walking around the crowded Vegas streets. Even for 3 in the afternoon there were lots of girls walking around in dark colored mini-skirts and tank-tops that showed WAY too much. I mean seriously, there were children walking around, sop save it for the busy nightlife.

The Scotch effects were slowing, so Stan stopped into a small pub.

There were a few ither people in the pub. 2 old guys watching a baseball game, a young guy slouching over a bunch of empty beer bottles (he looked pretty wasted), and a gal who looked about Stan's age. She was sitting at the far end of the bar, sipping nonchalantly at a margarita.

Stan decided to go sit by the drunk guy. He figured that he wouldn't strike up a conversation, but that was the worst judgment ever.

As soon as Stan slid into the barstool the man started talking.

"Have you seen Pookie-Pie?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" Stan asked.

"Pookie-Pie my pet Meerkat. He swam out of his aquarium," he slurred.

"Umm, no sorry I haven't."

"My Meerkat!" he shrieked.

"Okay nice meeting you," Stan said as he sidled out of his seat as quickly as a Scuttlebutt. Stan went and found a seat near the pretty girl.

"Was he asking you about his pet Meerkat?" she asked. She looked at him with stunning amber colored eyes.

"Yeah… he told me he swam out of his aquarium. How long has he been here?" Stan replied.

"I don't know… I've only been here for like 20 minutes. I'm Ryleigh by the way," she said as she extended her arm towards him.

"Stan Marsh."

There was an awkward silence. Stan glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She was wearing short denim cut-offs, a worn pair of aquamarine blue Chuck Taylor Converse high-tops, and a plain blue v-neck t-shirt. Ryleigh's wavy blonde hair was pulled into a low ponytail.

"So you're married?" she interrupted the silence.

"Yeah… I guess I am. We got hitched a few days ago," Stan explained.

"Where is she… your wife?" Ryleigh asked.

"At our suite room. She pissed me off."

"If ya don't mind me askin' what happened?"

"2 days ago we got drunk at a casino. While I was throwing up chipotles, Wendy decided to fill out an adoption form for a Chinese baby and I don't know what to do!" he explained.

"Man! Chicks are the worst!" Ryleigh's voice had suddenly deepened and sounded awfully manly. She quickly cleared her throat. "I mean, do you wanna come over to my place?"

"No," Stan quickly answered. He stood up and yanked the wig off of "Ryleigh's" head. Underneath was a military buzz cut.

"You sick cross dresser! God just go to a gay bar. Pervert!" Stan yelled as he sprinted out of the bar door.

He ran all the way back to his room. He found Wendy there sobbing on the bed. Stan raced over and hugged her.

"What's wrong?" Wendy asked in a baffled voice.

"I got hit on by a transvestite at the bar. Wendy, I love you and I'm sorry for overreacting. Forgive me?" he pleaded.

"Oh my gosh baby! Of course I forgive you!" Wendy cried.

"whenever we get this baby, I'll love it forever."

"Don't even worry about it. I've already called the adoption agency and told them to burn that form and that it was all a MAJOR mistake on my behalf," she said.

"Really? I mean I'm sorry that we don't get this baby, but I'm still happy. Let's just have one of our own," Stan said with a relieved exoression.

"We've already started," Wendy said.

"What do you mean?"

"Stan… I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God!" Stan screamed. He lifted Wendy into the air, laughing with her.

Epilogue

It may have been a very long year, but Stan and Wendy had pulled through. They had a little girl named Anna-Marie Marsh. Even if that dude was still into Stan; and Wendy made bad decisions when she was drunk, they were still perfect for each other. No matter what, they would always be Stendy, even if a little Chinese baby crawled into their lives.


End file.
